The Random Story
by Yume Ninja
Summary: My first fic be nice please! Please review! rated T to be safe! Let the insanity begin!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:

This fanfic is insane. Yep I said it. It is. If you are unsure of what you are about to read I am here to clear it up.

This story contains:

Character bashing

Abridged-ness

Pure randomness

Stuff so darn stupid it's not even funny

Ramen

The State Puff Marshmallow Man

The Kool-Aid Man

Tremendous Amounts of Naruto,

Yu-Gi-Oh,

Etc., etc., etc…

* * *

Oh. I suppose i should put this in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was used in the random story. Yep it's true. I know it's hard to believe but it is!


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time:

Once upon a time:

Naruto was eating ramen. Then some random guy came and took the ramen away.

"Silly Naruto," he said. "Ramen is for kids."

"BUT I AM A KID!!" Naruto yelled.

"Not anymore, sucker!" The guy was actually Voldemort! "Magical-Age-Increasing-Spell!" Then Naruto was an old guy.

"OH SNAP!!"……… "I'm old! NOOOOOO!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed and Apparated away.

IN THE SAND VILLAGE: this is where inuyashalover2-4-6 continues


	3. Gaara's Eyeliner by inuyashalover246

IN THE SAND VILLAGE:

IN THE SAND VILLAGE:

Gaara sat putting on his eyeliner. The Kankuro sends Crow after him and messes up his eyeliner.

"You're gonna die!…Once I fix my eye shadow." Then a random rat demon came.

"Feel my magical rat power!"

"Oh crap! I didn't fix my eye shadow yet! I'm hopeless without it!" The rat demon ate Gaara.

Wow. I think this chapter was shorter then mine…interesting. My friend Kristen's chapter is next!


	4. Akatsuki Adventure by Kristen

THE AKATSUKI:

THE AKATSUKI:

"Whoot! I get to paint my nails again!" Itachi said gleefully.

"Am I a good boy?" Tobi asked waving his arms around.

"Well, no you look like Michael Jackson with those gloves on." Itachi stated and grabbed his nail polish.

"Oh yeah!" the Kool-Aid guy screamed.

"DIE KOOL-AID!!" the flying lemur said shooting him with a bazooka.

"OH NOOOO!!" The Kool-Aid guy screamed and ran.

"…Wow…" Zetsu said.

"Where's my nail polish?" Itachi screamed, almost crying. "You! Tobi!!" He took off Tobi's gloves. His hands were purple.

"Deidara-senpai save me!" Tobi screamed as he ran from Itachi.

"You will die! Holy crap, there's Tarzan!" Itachi shouted.

"No. That's Sasori. He had a little too much to drink," Zetsu explained. Then a giant fish stomped on them all.


	5. Lee and Gai's YuGiOh Adventure

LEE AND GAI-SENSEI:

LEE AND GAI-SENSEI:

Lee and Gai-sensei were training. The they were magically transported into:

Yu-Gi-Oh ABRIDGED!

(cue dramatic music)

Pegasus challenged Lee. Lee was scared. JUST KIDDING!! He punched Pegasus in the face. Pegasus cried.

"How can I do my ballet recital with a black eye!?"

"OMG you do ballet!?" Tea yelled.

The Orochimaru came and he said "Hello everyone."

Bakura freaked out. "OH NO ITS MICHEAL JACKSON!!" Everybody screamed. They ran from Orochimaru. Orochimaru was sad. Lee and Gai-sensei went back to the Naru-verse.


	6. The Not so YuGiOh Adventure by Kerii

In Yu-Gi-Oh:

In Yu-Gi-Oh:

Meanwhile, Pegasus was running around in a pink dress.

"Give it back!!" Princess Tutu yelled, running after Pegasus.

"NEVER!!"

"You don't even look _good_ in pink!!" Suddenly, out of no where, Harry Potter fell out of the sky.

"HOLY CRAP!! A GIANT ROCK!!" Pegasus screamed like a little girl.

"No, it's just Harry Potter…Oh my god its raining witches and wizards!!" Princess Tutu said. Then out of no where Hermione fell on top of Princess Tutu, thus, breaking her spine and causing a life-time's worth of scaring.

Mr. Kool-Aid Man then started smashing through building walls saying "OH YEAH!!" Meanwhile Voldemort and Michael Jackson were having a conversation about noses. They drank cups of tea and played Duel Monsters with Pokemon cards.

Out of no where (again) Caitlin (inuyashalover2-4-6) appeared. Kelly screamed and ran away. Caitlin ran after Kelly, threatening to hit her on the head with the Eclipse book.

"Don't eat me!!" Kelly yelled as she climbed up a tree

Kelly: wow. I didn't know I could do that.

As Caitlin was saying spoilers of New Moon in Spanish, Kelly saw that Kristin (who wrote The Akatsuki Adventure) and Kayla (Yume Ninja) were in the tree too. They were eating bananas.

"I want a banana too!" Kelly said.

"No!" Kayla threw an orange at Kelly's head. Kristin laughed so hard that she fell out of the tree and landed on Michael Jackson.

"Yay!!" everyone cheered. "He's dead!"

"What about my screen time?" Yami complained.


	7. Army of Meatballs by Paul

I diecided to change the rating here

I diecided to change the rating here. Now its rated T to be safe.

This chapter was written by Paul!!

Nearby Nigel (kid in my homeroom who helped with this story) was eating his daily spaghetti snack. Next to him Tom Brady was having his daily steroid.

Now you see why I rated it up right?? Don't worry these won't appear again I promise!!

He dropped it and it rolled into his meatballs. It grew legs and started running around. It grabbed Michael Jackson's spork and using Meatball Magic brought it to life. Soon the meatball had an army of meatballs and eating utensils.

"Oh no! What will we do!!" cried Little Bunny Fu Fu.

"Well, duh! We have to use a flamethrower!" said Toadette.

So Nate (another kid in my homeroom) came on his flameball-spitting-llama. He destroyed the meatball army but set flames to Bill Gate's mansion. Nate ran in circles, which caused a black hole to form. Everyone went inside and came out wearing funny hats.

"Oh no!!" Nate said. "I lost my taco sauce!!"

"It's in the fridge. Duh," said Bill Nye the Science Guy. "I wanna cast magic missile."

This is where Nigel diecided that Paul was unworthy to write and started the next chapter. It's great just please review!!


End file.
